


afternoon sun

by sungshine (ujujuu)



Series: pocket o' sungshine drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/pseuds/sungshine
Summary: Jisung gets home early for work just in time to cuddle and nap with Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: pocket o' sungshine drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161029
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	afternoon sun

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble that i originally wrote over on twitter :D posting it here for a mini valentines day sorta thing hope y'all enjoy <3
> 
> **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

It was just after 3 pm when Minho felt a soft nudge against his shoulder and he slowly woke up. He blinked slowly in confusion before he recognized who it was and smiled softly at him.

“Hey baby,” he murmured, lifting a heavy hand to pet over the hand on his chest, “you’re back early today.”

“Yeah, Chan let me off early today, said something about good weather to rest at home.” 

Jisung smiled back at him, patting him lightly again before letting the strap of his bag slide off his shoulder and onto the floor. Minho could see the tension in his body, brow wrinkled slightly in exhaustion, and he reached up to tug at the edge of Jisung’s shirt.

“C’mere and cuddle,” he said. What he really wanted to say was I can tell you’re tired, let me take care of you, let me love you. Those words hung unspoken between them, like dust motes floating in the rays of the afternoon sun, but Jisung understood, had always understood him when no one else had. Jisung grasped his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to press a soft kiss against it.

“Wouldn’t you rather I go and shower first, baby?” 

Minho pouted and shook his head, pulling on their clasped hands and making Jisung stumble against the sofa. 

“Miss you,” he mumbled, his eyes slowly drifting closed again, the warmth of the afternoon sun making him lethargic and dragging him back into sleep. 

Jisung gently placed his hand back down and Minho could hear the sounds of him changing out of his jeans into a pair of comfortable sweatpants before a weight settled on the couch next to him. Jisung laid his head down on his shoulder, slinging an arm over Minho’s waist.

Minho made a noise of protest and grabbed Jisung’s arm, futilely attempting to pull Jisung on top of him. Jisung huffed out a quiet laugh and helped him along, clambering on top of him until his head was comfortably settled underneath Minho’s chin, the combination of their shared shampoo and a scent that was purely Jisung filling Minho’s senses. He let out a content sigh and wrapped his arms around Jisung, feeling the tension slowly drain out of him as he stroked a hand down his back.

“The only reason you date me is because I make a good weighted blanket, isn’t it?” 

Jisung made a move as if to get off of him and Minho whined, shaking his head in protest and pulling him tighter against him. Jisung let his weight drop down again with a quiet _oof_ and Minho felt, rather than heard, the huff of laughter Jisung let out at his clinginess. Minho opened his eyes slightly to look down at him and Jisung smiled fondly at him, pressing a kiss against his chin. 

“Alright alright baby, settle down, I’m not going anywhere.”

Minho made a satisfied noise and nuzzled against Jisung, his eyes sliding closed again. Jisung shifted around a bit, sliding a hand up to rest against the side of Minho’s neck, his other hand a pillow for his cheek, before he finally settled into a comfortable position and they both drifted off to sleep, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt or on cc! i post sneak peaks and updates on fics often so follow if u wanna catch those :D 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshinyyy)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/sungshinyyy)  
> 


End file.
